


Figure It Out

by teen_wolf_tvdu_forever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever/pseuds/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Lydia. I can't tell him. It's Derek..he already hates me. If I tell him I like him he'll hate me even more." said Stiles. Him and Lydia were sitting in Stiles' room, talking about Derek. 

"Stiles..Derek doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. He likes you. A lot. He just doesn't know how to say it after everything he's been through. Just tell him you like him." she said. 

He sat back and looked at Lydia. She sighed and moved closer to him. 

"Look. Go tell him tonight. If he doesn't like you come back here and you can cry on me until you feel better. Okay?" she said rubbing his back. 

Stiles nodded and got up to leave.

__________________________________________

"Okay. Just go up there and say it. Just say it." Stiles said to himself. He got out of the Jeep and walked up the steps towards Derek's apartment. He knocked on the door. Derek opened it and sighed when he saw Stiles. 

"I would tell you to go away but I have this feeling that you won't listen so...come in." said Derek moving so Stiles could enter. 

"I'm just going to get straight to the point cuz prolonging it just makes me more nervous." Derek....I like you." he said. 

Derek looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry. What?" he said.

"I like you. And I thought maybe you would feel the same way." Stiles repeated. He looked at the floor and frowned because he knew what was coming. He prepared himself.

"Ok. What on earth makes you think I would ever have any sort of romantic feelings for you!? If I was capable of love you'd be the last person on my list and trust me it would be a very long list." said Derek. 

Stiles was crying now. "Ok. I get it. You hate me. I should've known you'd hate me. I'll just go." he said wiping.his tears and heading for the door. Derek instantly regretted what he said when he saw Stiles crying. But before he could say anything Stiles was already out the door. 

Stiles ran down the stairs into his Jeep where he sobbed into the steering wheel before he decided to go home and do what Lydia said, cry on her until he felt better.

_______________________________________________

Lydia heard Stiles pull into the driveway and prepared herself for two scenarios. Either Stiles would come upstairs and hug her and thank her for telling him to tell Derek how he feels or he would come upstairs and cry until he felt better.

Stiles opened the door and when Lydia saw his face she knew what happened. "Oh Stiles." she said. Stiles dropped his back and climbed on his bed laid down and started crying. Lydia climbed up next to him and held him until he finally fell asleep from all the crying. 

She went downstairs to get Stiles some ice cream when she heard a knock on the door. She opened and there was Derek. "No." she said and started to close the door but he stopped her.

"Please Lydia. I regret everything I said to him and I need to apologise." said Derek. Lydia let him in.

"He's asleep upstairs. I'll stay down here. When you're done call me up so I can see what happened." she said.

______________________________________________

Derek saw Stiles asleep and smiled. He did look cute when he was sleeping. He slowly walked over to the bed and gently shook Stiles awake. "Hey. Wake up Stiles." he whispered.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Derek he turned around and told him to go away.

"Stiles....I'm sorry. I regret everything I said to you earlier. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back." he said.

Stiles turned around to face Derek and said, "Then why'd you say it?" 

"Because...I was...scared. Scared to let you in. The last time I actually loved someone she killed my whole family. I don't believe I can ever love again." said Derek looking at the floor.

Stiles sat up and let Derek sit down next to him. "Derek. I know it's hard for you to love someone after what Kate did but you have to believe that I'm not her. I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone you love." said Stiles.

"How can I be sure of that?" said Derek.

Stiles looked at him and said, "Look at me."

When Derek looked at him, Stiles slowly leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away he asked, "Did she ever kiss you like that?" 

"Never. Not once." said Derek. 

Derek called Lydia upstairs and she practically busted the door down.

She saw Stiles and Derek holding hands. "I told you he likes you." she said. 

Stiles just smiled. Lydia jumped into the bed and tackled Derek and Stiles. They all laughed and messed around until Derek left to go home and Stiles fell asleep.

*𝗦𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝗦𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗸 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻. 𝗟𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸! 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!*


	2. It's Time They Knew

It's been two weeks since Derek and Stiles got together and they were happier than ever. The only problem was that no one knew except Lydia. Stiles was getting anxious to tell his dad, he just didn't know how. 

"I still don't know what to say to him. Hey dad, guess what? I'm dating a former fugitive and the guy you wanted to kill for two years. Yeah that'll go over well." said Stiles. He was pacing around his room like it was going to help. 

"Stiles! Sit down. You'll be fine. Just let me do the talking okay?" said Derek pulling Stiles down to sit. 

"Okay. Just don't kill him if he doesn't approve." said Stiles sarcastically. Derek smiled and kissed Stiles' head. 

____________________________________________

"Hey dad. How was work?" Stiles asked when Sheriff Stilinski walked through the door. 

"Okay. Either you did something you shouldn't have or you've been possessed by another evil fox because you never ask me about work." said Noah.

"Okay. There's something we have to tell you." said Stiles motioning for Derek. 

Noah turned around and saw Derek and Stiles standing side by side. "Okay. What's going on?" He asked.

"Sheriff.. remember all those nights Stiles told you he was spending the night at Scott's house.." Noah nodded "..he was actually with me. We're sort of dating. We have been for two weeks." said Derek. 

Noah didn't say a word. The silence was bugging Stiles.

"Dad? Please say something." Stiles said. 

Noah shook his head and said, "So let me get this straight. You.." he pointed to Derek "..are dating my son?" Derek nodded.

"And you.." he pointed to Stiles "..have been spending the night with him?" he pointed to Derek. Stiles nodded. 

"Okay. I'm only going to say this once." He directed his attention to Derek. "My son is 18 years old. He is the only family I have left. If you do anything and I do mean anything to hurt him, you will have so much more to worry about than hunters, alpha packs and evil foxes because I will hunt you down and make you wish you were dead." said Noah. Derek just stood there then slowly nodded. 

"Good. Now you two give me a hug and get ready to go. We're going to celebrate." he said. They hugged him and went upstairs to get ready to go. 

"Oh my God. I literally thought he was going to shoot you or something." said Stiles. He was relieved that his dad was okay with him and Derek being together. 

"I know. That speech he gave me was actually quite terrifying." said Derek. Stiles ran to him and kissed him. 

"So..now to tell everyone else." he said.

"Let's go enjoy dinner first." said Derek.

___________________________________________________

Stiles was sitting in the living room of Derek's loft waiting for everyone to show up. They had called a pack meeting so they could tell them all at once. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were the first to show up. Followed by Scott, Allison, Kira, Lydia and Malia. The last to show up were Scott's mom, the Sheriff, Allison's dad and Peter. 

"So nephew, what's going on?" said Peter. 

"Well. You all know that me and Stiles have been spending more time together. We have been together for two weeks. And we figured you guys should know." said Derek. 

The room erupted in laughter. Everyone except Allison, Lydia and Scott were laughing. 

"What's so funny?" asked Stiles. 

"The fact that you thought we didn't know." said Cora after she regained the ability to breath. 

"All of you knew?" asked Derek, surprised. 

"Uh..I didn't know." said Scott raising his hand. Allison nodded.

"But the rest of you knew." said Stiles. He was honestly confused. He was sure he didn't tell anyone. Then the thought hit him.

"Dad...did you tell anyone? Cause I know Lydia wouldn't." said Stiles.

"Okay. I may have told Kira. But she promised she wouldn't tell anyone!" said Noah holding up his hands in surrender. 

Derek rubbed his forehead, "She can't keep a secret to save her life.." he said.

"He's not wrong. You really shouldn't have trusted me to keep it from Malia. When she flashes those creepy blue eyes at you, you kind of have to tell her everything." said Kira. 

"Okay. So you're all okay with us being together?" asked Stiles.

Everyone nodded. 

"Good. Then pack meeting over. Everyone get out. Me and Stiles have a date." said Derek.

"With the bedroom." added Peter. Derek growled at him. 

"Now I know why he calls you sourwolf." said Peter. Derek growled again. 

"Fine. I'm going!" said Peter, closing the door behind him.

"We have a date?" asked Stiles confused. 

"No. I just wanted them to leave so I could be alone with you." said Derek. 

They cuddled on the couch for an hour or two watching TV before Stiles' went home and Derek cleaned up after the pack meeting. 

___________________________________________________

"I know it's only been 2 weeks but I can't wait any longer. I need to do this now." said Derek. He was on the phone with Peter. 

"Alright. I'll help you tomorrow. Right now, I think you need to get some sleep. I've already checked on Stiles' and he's fast asleep." said Peter. They said goodnight and hung up. Derek went to sleep thinking about what to do next. 

*𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼. 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻. 😏 ~𝗖𝘂𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗹 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵~ 𝗹𝗼𝗹 𝗖𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗗𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗸 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴! :)*


End file.
